


Boom Clap

by thehornsofmischief



Series: Fill My Heart With Song [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehornsofmischief/pseuds/thehornsofmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phone calls with your friends are fun.<br/>Phone calls with your best friends are hilarious.<br/>Phone calls with your crush, however, are a different story altogether.</p><p>Boom Clap - Charli XCX</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boom Clap

Michael smiled to himself and rolled over, burying his face in his pillow. 

Usually he wouldn't act like such a girl, but he was in the privacy of his bedroom, and he was talking to his crush, for God's sake. He heard Gavin laugh through the phone, the sound sending butterflies racing through his stomach. 

"So you're saying you'd do it?"

"Woah, not so fast. Whose ass would I be wiping?"

"Uhh...whoever hires you."

"And I get two million dollars?"

"Yeah."

"I'd totally do that."

"But you don't whose ass it is." 

Michael rolled onto his back, thinking. 

"I'd do it if was Angelina Jolie or something. Someone hot."

"So you'd wipe my ass?" 

Gavin laughed at his own joke, but Michael blushed furiously, glad that they were on the phone and not face-to-face.

"I specifically said someone hot, Gavin. I'd rather wipe King Kong Bundy's ass than yours."

That wasn't true.

"Who the hell is King Kong Bundy?" Michael could barely recover before Gavin laughed again. Michael loved the sound of Gavin's laughter, even though it could be the most annoying sound in the world sometimes. 

 _'This is really fucking bad.'_ Michael thought as he waited for him to stop. He ran a hand through his hair and rolled his ankles, stretching out on his bed.

"You're such a fucking dumbass, Gav."

"You know you love it."

Michael shifted awkwardly as Gavin's laughter died away.

"Yeah, you wish, moron."

"So you'd do it then?"

"I guess so, yeah."

 

There was a silence. Apparently Gavin's imagination was satisfied. For now.

Michael listened to the fuzzing background noise of the phone call, closing his eyes and pretending Gavin was there with him. His room was dark, the house completely silent (his mom was working late at the diner again). He was by himself, but he didn't feel alone. 

The sound of Gavin clearing his throat made his eyes snap open.

"Micool? Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, boi." 

Michael winced at how that came out, but it didn't seem to bother Gavin. 

"Umm..."

Michael waited patiently, wondering why he sounded so nervous. 

"Will you go on a date with me?"

Michael's eyes widened and he shot up. 

"Did you just...?"

"I mean, it's totally up to you, I was just being a pleb anyway..."

Michael couldn't believe his ears. 

"Yes! Yes, I'll go on a date with you!" He shouted down the phone, perhaps a little too enthusiastically. 

"You will?!" Gavin replied with the same enthusiasm.

They laughed, the sounds joining together into one melody. 

"That's tippy toppers, Micoo." 

Michael rolled his eyes. He fell back onto his bed, a giant smile lighting up his face.

"You're an idiot, Gav." It wasn't even an insult, and the other boy knew it. Michael's voice was filled with fondness. 

Both of them paused, enjoying the moment. The silence was filled with comfort and joy, like marshmallows mixed with fireworks on bonfire night. Michael's toes curled and he grinned, punching the air. He couldn't believe this was happening, but it was. It really was. Suddenly, Gavin spoke up.

"For a million dollars..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! x


End file.
